Motivation
by xXduncanxloverXx
Summary: With all the duties of paperwork, Momo decides Shiro-chan could use a little motivation.


**First Bleach fic! (:  
>Title: Motivation<br>Author: xXduncanxloverXx  
>Summary: With all the duties of paperwork, <strong>**Momo decides Shiro-chan could use a little motivation.  
>Rating: T because things get a little spicy.<br>Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach. :/  
>Started: April 25, 8:52 PM<br>Finished: April 27, 11:47 PM**

His eyebrow twitched in frustration. Hitsugaya's tanned hand gripped the black ink pen tighter, letting some of his pent up anger flow in the abuse. Honestly though, did the other Captains suffer as much as he did when it came to this demanding task?

Paperwork. Being a Captain would be heaven, if it wasn't for all the _damned paperwork. _Toshiro swore, if he had to sign _one more_ document, or write _one more_ note after the stack that was almost completed on his desk, he might just explode.

"Hitsugaya-taicho!" Toshiro's big chested vice-captain, Matsumoto, said in a sing song voice as she barged in the heavy wooden doors to his office. There was also about a foot tall pile of paper in her hands.

"That better be _your_ paperwork," he said in the most clam voice he could muster, which came out sounding rather threateningly after he thought about it. His eyes were closed, and he was praying to whatever god was out there that watched over them, that she would, for all that was holy, just say _yes._

"Fortunately, it's yours!" she said with a giant smile, her blue eyes almost not noticeable because she was squinting so much. The fukutaicho plopped the pile on his desk; Hitsugaya was _not_ amused. "It needs to be done by ten tonight." He spared a glance at the clock. 7:04 PM. "Have fun Taicho!" With that, she fled the room, probably to go get drunk off some sake with Kira.

Toshiro's left eye twitched as he looked at the two stacks of paperwork that were sitting atop is desk, almost _mocking_ him. He would have thrown the stack of letters to the ground and said 'fuck it,' if it weren't for the fact his position would be in jeopardy. Toshiro sighed another heavy sigh and started scribbling his signature profusely.

A few moments later he heard a soft knock at his door. "Come in," the 10th division Captain said absentmindedly. As a tiny figure stepped through the threshold, Hitsugaya realized it was his long time friend, also known his girlfriend, Momo Hinamori. She offered him a small smile at noticing the mountain of work on his desk.

"Hi Shiro-chan," she said as she sauntered over to his desk.

"Hey Bed Wetter, and it's Hitsugaya-taicho to you," he ordered halfheartedly, knowing the brown eyed girl would never listen. Momo stood in front of his desk with a mischievous look in her eyes that Toshiro didn't seem to notice.

"What's up?" she asked with a casual demeanor.

"All this damn paperwork that has to be done in under three hours!" he said spitefully as he gestured to the white sheets. "It simply can't be done!"

"Maybe you just need a little..._motivation_," Hinamori suggested as she casually made her way behind his desk.

"What are you talking about?" Hitsugaya questioned as he raised a silver eyebrow at the older woman in front of him. Momo didn't give him an answer. Instead, she put both her knees on his chair; one on the left of his thigh, the other between his legs. She circled her arms around his shoulders before planting her supple lips upon his own. He started kissing her back instinctively, and noticed that this type of kiss was a lot more demanding than just the gentle passion they shared most of the time. Toshiro wasn't sure what had gotten into his innocent little girlfriend, but he wasn't really complaining.

He let his hands travel to find her waist and continued kissing her in a synchronized rhythm as his thumbs made little circles on her hips. Hitsugaya pulled away for a moment to catch his breath, then dove back for more. His tongue practically went down Hinamori's throat as he tried to maintain dominance, but it seemed neither was really gaining the upper hand.

Momo removed her lips from her boyfriend's and went down to attack his neck; kissing, licking, and occasionally nipping at the soft tan flesh. Toshiro let out a gasp as she started sucking where his collarbone met his neck; his sensitive spot. They both knew a mark was bound to be left by how hard she was sucking at it, which she was glad for. Toshiro was _hers_, and those fan girls needed to know that.

After she was done working magic on his neck, she moved up to blow in his ear. Momo's breath tickled as she whispered in a rather sultry tone, "Want more?" The knee that was between his legs moved up to rub against the growing bulge beneath his uniform, and all Toshiro could do at that moment was throw his head back and moan in response as an obvious '_**hell**__yes__.'_

"Then do your paperwork."

And just like that, she was gone. Leaving him all hot and bothered and completely _alone_. For a moment he considered taking care of things himself, but Momo _did_ sort of promise he could have more if he finished his work...

Hitsugaya frantically searched his desk for a pen to start scrawling signatures and add captions to things.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO**

As Rangiku walked back down the halls of the 10th division a little under an hour after she left (she needed more sake and wasn't _nearly_ drunk enough), she was surprised to see her Taicho frantically walking out of his office with a rather odd look on his face.

…Anticipation?

"Paperwork's done," he said simply as he passed her and started running as fast as his feet would carry him, his cloak drifting in the breeze he created.

Though, Rangiku was left wondering why Toshiro was using shunpo to get to the 5th division, instead of walking in the direction of Yamamoto's office... 


End file.
